Coffee Wars
by EndlessDepths
Summary: AU story! Elesis owns a lovely cafe shop in which Elsword and his friends are the workers. Yet, a certain old friend of Elsword moved in and established their cafe shop right across from Elesis's. Later, it seems that they are gaining more popularity than Elesis's cafe shop! Both cafe shops go against each other, yet no one realized the love in the air as well the danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

 **What…is up my lovely people? I am here to provide you…this story idea.I don't know how it comes to mind…but it just did. Hopefully this story won't be terrible to you guys. This story will be taking place in an AU. So please, enjoy this story and leave a feedback.**

 **I will just leave down what characters will be looking like in the story, just to give you an idea. Obviously, they are not wearing their class clothing.**

 **Elsword- Lord Knight**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master**

 **Rena- Grand Archer**

 **Raven- Blade Master**

 **Eve- Code: Empress**

 **Chung- Iron Paladin**

 **Ara- Sakra Devanam**

 **Elesis- Grand Master**

 **Add- Lunatic Psyker**

 **Lu- Noblesse**

 **Ciel- Dreadlord**

 **Rose- Optimus**

 **Let's begin, shall we?**

 **Coffee Wars**

 **Chapter One: Old Friend**

It was 4:00 AM in the morning. The atmosphere outside of the buildings of a city was cool and comfortable. Birds can be heard singing a song, or bickering over the bread crumbs that can be found in front of a café. The café was rather appealing to the eye of many people that lived nearby or came from another land. Its colors were bright, making it look very friendly unlike the dull colors of other cafés that are scattered around the city. This café was closed, yet however, there was a person shuffling the chairs around in the building.

"That's the last time I let Elsword have his ways in this shop..." said the girl and let out a sigh, putting a chair back to its place with a table. She looked around the room, feeling a bit relaxed that she managed to fix the tables and chairs in the morning. It would have been quiet if it weren't for hearing her brother snoring upstairs. It reminded her to wake him up, early especially.

Elesis scratched the back of her head after a couple of minutes standing around, her hair still wet from an early morning shower. Today will be an interesting day. She walked over to the doors which lead to the outside world and opened them just to check the mailbox. The birds flew away in surprise when Elesis walk out of the café shop, leaving behind their precious bread crumbs. The red haired girl swings her keys around as she approaches the box which is hung next to the windows of the shop, along with other mailboxes for residents that live nearby.

The mail always comes early in the city of Elrios, and everyone is given a key to open up their mailboxes. Not to mention that the mailboxes are made out of hard materials, in which is impossible to open up without a key. Security is amazing. Elesis retrieve her mail and went back inside the shop. She made sure that the closed sign was up too since today the café won't be running. After then, she headed over to the stairs at the corner of the room to wake up her brother.

"Hm...bills…all are bills," Elesis grumbled before reaching the second floor. She walked into the kitchen to toss the mail on the table then walked down a short hallway which has two bedrooms at either side. Her bedroom was on the right and Elsword's was to the left. Elesis can hear his snoring more clearly now.

Elsword's door was decorated with a bunch of stickers, most were what he created yet they were stick figure drawings. He is somewhat proud of his stick figures drawing. Elesis opened the door and spot her little brother sprawling on the floor, right next to his bed. 'It looks like he fell off his bed..again,' Elesis thought to herself and observe the sleeping face of his. The boy had his mouth wide open, emitting loud snores. He was drooling too.

"Oi, little bro, wake up," Elesis said, kneeling down to shake her brother awake. After a few shakes, Elsword got his mouth closed and his arms were moving. He attempted to push his sister away, yet Elesis smacked his hands out of the way. The boy grumbled in annoyance as he tried again but his sister smacked him once again. Eventually, Elsword started to yawn out loud and sat up, his body feeling sore for sleeping all night long on the floor. Elesis stopped her shaking and watched him, curious if he got something to say, as in "Good Morning".

Elsword rubbed his eyes and gazed around his room for a moment before looking at Elesis. "Wha..What time is it?" He asked, his tone was sleepy.

"4:15...in the morning," Elesis answered after checking on her phone for a brief moment. Elsword groaned out loud and fell back to the floor. Yet for a moment he thought he was on his bed and immediately sat right back up due to hitting his head hard on the floor.

"Geez! Why so early!?" Elsword demanded, looking upset and wide awake due to the pain in the back of his head.

Elesis sighed, not sure what her brother can do without her. "Didn't you say that you have a friend that is coming over to this city? And you wanted to pick her from the airport, especially since she arrives at 5?"

"…"

"….?"

"Oh, shit. You're right," Elsword said out loud and jumped up to his feet, nearly tripping over the blankets. "I almost forgot about that! Ah, she'd probably hate me if I don't show up on time. It's been like..." Elsword paused for a moment to count his fingers. "..Three years since we last saw each other."

"Oh? Well, go take a shower then. You're lucky to have a sister like me to wake you up," Elesis said, smiling lightly.

"Eh…you seem more like a mother..." Elsword said, smiling widely at his sister and laughed.

"…get your ass in that tub," Elesis said, pushing him forward.

"Hey! It is not like you're old, or have any wrinkles on your face," the brother said and let out a chuckle. Yet after he looked back at his sister, he ran off to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Elesis was pretty close to chase him, yet she let him be for now. She was actually smiling, rather than having a scowl.

It was nice to have a brother like Elsword.

Later…

It was about 4:40 in the morning. Elsword took a quick shower and eaten his breakfast his sister provides him. It was an egg sandwich with bacon and a cup of coffee. After then, the two grab their sweaters since it was still a bit cold outside and head right out of the café.

"Ahh, Elsword, Elesis. Heading out early?" Asked a man who happened to be walking by. The man was wearing formal clothing as if going to a meeting.

"Hagus! Good morning," Elsword greeted the man. "We got a friend to pick up by the airport," he explained.

"Ah, that's good to hear that you are helping out a friend. Elesis, I hope you don't mind me asking about your business with the café," Hagus said to the older sibling, having a smile on his face.

"It's going well under my control, Hagus. You can trust me on that," Elesis answered and smile along with the man. Hagus was originally the owner of the café yet he passed the job down to Elesis after discovering a job he can handle. Serving people was not his thing back then.

"Great to hear! I must be going then, please take care you two. Don't cause any trouble," Hagus said, walking away as he waved good-bye.

"We won't," the two siblings said and watched their former boss walking away.

"… can't guarantee it though," Elsword said and smirked after his sister elbowed him.

The two finally crossed the street to reach a parking area for residences that lived on the street. Elesis has a car, a red car which is simple at the sight of it. She often let Elsword drive her car, yet Elsword isn't so good at driving. It was a miracle that he passed his driving test. His driving skill is reckless and almost life threatening. Elesis sometimes have to be with him whenever he is driving; he has the habit to drive reckless if he is only by himself. It is ridiculous. Though today, Elesis will be driving.

She didn't want Elsword to rush over to the airport due to the fact that a friend of his is arriving in 15 minutes. Yet he didn't object her when Elesis said that she was going to drive. Elesis guessed that he was afraid to cause an accident on their way to the airport.

The two got in the car, Elesis turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking area. As Elesis drives, Elsword was looking out the window to see if anyone he knows was awake and running. So far, they drove by some Ponggos arguing, Grail talking to Allegro, and a bunch of Phorus who were just jogging. Elsword let out a scoff when spotting a Phoru in the front tripping and fell down onto the pavement, everyone behind it falling over the Phoru since they didn't expect their friend to fall out of sudden. Besides that, not much is happening.

Elsword was starting to think about the past then, especially when Hagus was the owner of the café shop. He recalled one angry customer that almost caused a food fight. She was basically upset that there wasn't any more cheesecake left to serve. Both the girl and Hagus were very in a moody state. The customer basically dumped her coffee on Hagus out of anger, and Elsword grabbed a bunch of flour out of nowhere and slapped it straight onto that customer's face to defend his boss. She was fumed and grabbed out a pepper spray, yet Elesis jumped right in to kick out the customer without causing any more damage. That is when Hagus realized he can't handle the job and passed it right to Elesis when she was 20 years old. Now, she is 22 years old, and Elsword is 19. Days were pretty much fun back then.

"Elsword, we are here," Elesis said to her brother, causing him to snap out of his daydreaming. He hasn't realized that Elesis parked the car in the airport parking. Elsword quickly checked the time on his phone and noticed that they were on time.

"Sweet, let's hurry up then!" Elsword said, unable to contain his excitement for meeting his old friend. He was quick to get out the car and walk right over to the entrance of the luggage claim area.

Elesis quickly follow after him after locking her car, surprised that Elsword was excited to meet a friend.

The luggage claim area was empty for now, but the screen monitor nearby said that a recent plane had landed and it will take a while for the luggage to appear. The two went ahead to sit down on the chairs that were by a wall and waited. It was pretty quiet, despite hearing the car's engine going by outside the building. Elesis look at her brother and noticed how he was staring at the escalators which the passengers were supposed to come from, having a small smile on his face. It perked up many questions for the older sister.

"So, what's her name again?" Elesis asked casually, checking the time.

"Oh..I didn't tell you her name yet?" Elsword said in confusion and took a glance at his sister before focusing back on those escalators.

"Nope, and at first I really didn't care who it was, but after seeing you all excited got me curious about your friend. Who is she? Your crush?" Elesis questioned, teasing him on the last question.

Elsword rolled his eyes and scoffed. "No, she is just a good friend of mine. Wouldn't you be excited to see a friend after a long time?"

"Hm…I guess so. Though… didn't you say yesterday that she is looking for a property for rent? As in running a business sort of thing?"

"Yeah, but she emailed me that about a month ago. I told her that Elrios have many properties for sale and we can help her out with whatever she is planning to do here. From where she lives, she works at a café, just like us. Though too many crimes have been happening over at where she and her co-workers live and they decided that they want to work in a safer environment. I kept in touch with her ever since and I mentioned how Elrios is probably the safest city out there. She took my word for it and days later, she planned her trip and is coming today," Elsword explained to his sister. "Who knows, maybe something here interest her with whatever business she wants to do."

Elesis nods in understanding and sat there is silence. It wasn't long until people started to appear to pick up their luggage.

Elsword looked at the crowd and he stood up before Elesis could even bother to help. "Aisha!" He called out of a sudden. Elesis had to look through the crowd and noticed a girl with purple hair running towards them. The sister slightly recognized the girl as she did saw a picture of her before.

"E-Elsword! It's...nice to finally see you again," Aisha said once she approached the two. She gave him a smile and Elesis watched the two stood there, almost as if it was awkward to see each other.

Elsword seemed to be a bit surprised. To him, Aisha appeared to change a lot throughout the three years. He wasn't sure on what to exactly say to her as he was lost for words. They stood there for a good amount of time until Aisha cleared her throat.

"Well...you changed. You gotten...taller?" She questioned, gesturing about the height differences between the two of them.

"Uh…?" Elsword trailed off, looking surprised himself. "…right...weren't we the same before? Or I was a bit taller than you back then…?"

"It's been awhile, you think I could remember that easily?"

"You did say I got taller. I assumed you remember about our height," Elsword replied yet his tone lightened up, almost teasing her.

"I-I wasn't sure what I should say to you because you weren't saying anything," Aisha grumbled. "It just looks like you changed a lot."

"W-Well same goes for you! You look…" Elsword stopped himself, shaking his head. "Great, you look great."

Elesis swore that Elsword was going to say something besides, "great". She smiled, amused at these two and let out a light sigh.  
"Wow, what a bunch of kids in a schoolyard," Elesis commented with a grin on her face.

"Oh, sis! I almost forgot you were here…" Elsword grumbled.

"Heh. Anyways, Aisha is your name, right? I'm Elesis, this dork's sister. I don't believe we met before but I am glad that I have a chance to finally meet you. He often mentioned about you whenever he got the chance," Elesis greeted the girl, lending out a hand for a shake.

Elesis noticed the blush from Aisha's cheeks and she can hear her brother trying to stutter out words in objection yet none really came out of his mouth. They shook hands and Elesis nodded her head in content.

"Alright, let's get your luggage then. You have a place to stay?" Elesis questioned Aisha and tug Elsword along to get her luggage.

Already it was obvious to Elesis that Elsword has a small crush on Aisha. It may also be true that Aisha has a crush on Elsword though Elesis was not hundred percent sure about it due to the fact that she just met her. Elesis hoped that her assumptions were true, though she silently prayed that she won't get ahead of herself with this.

'I'll just see how far this will go,' Elesis silently said to herself, having a smile on her face.

 **Author Notes:**

 **..yaaaay. Okay, the next chapter will definitely explain about Aisha's problem and how she met Elsword.**

 **Peace out.**

 **[Chapter Updated: 6/5/17]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:**

 **Okay, at last I have returned. I have been thinking ahead for this story yet I hope everyone enjoys what I did so far,,**

 **xTheShadyShadowx : YES. THERE WILL BE ChAra.**

 **Onwards then to the chapter.**

 **Coffee Wars  
**

 **Chapter Two: Challengers Approaching**

 ****  
Both Elsword and Aisha watched Elesis shuffling the tables around, putting a few chairs in different places. The time the trio reached back to the café, Elsword mentioned that he called Eve, Chung, Rena, and Raven to come over since Aisha has returned for a visit. They were all good friends back in high school. They wouldn't pass up the chance to see Aisha after years of graduation. So Elesis went ahead to arrange the tables around so everyone can sit down together and enjoy a cup of coffee. It was still morning after all.

"Honestly, I thought a few of our friends would forget about me since I have been gone for a while. I can't help but feel a bit surprised that everyone is willing to see me," Aisha said, having a small smile on her face.

"Hey, you were part of our friend group. If they did forget about you then I would walk right over to their house and slap them silly until they remember," Elsword said, in which both of the girls let out a small laugh. "It doesn't matter now though. You are here now. Didn't you say that you lived in a horrible place? Are there demons overrunning it or something?" Elsword asked, scratching the back of his head. "Also, hungry? I can get you something at the back," he offered, pointing his thumb back at the counter.

"Uh, I think getting a donut is fine for me. Plain donut by any chance," Aisha answered, briefly scanning over the donuts that were shown by the counter in a nice looking glass container. "And yes...you wouldn't believe what happened after the new senator was elected."

Elsword scrunched up his nose at Aisha's choice. "New senator, huh? That's something rather interesting. Also, you still don't like frosting? Or glaze? It's always a plain donut, try something new for a change."

"...Just get me the damn donut," Aisha threatened him calmly, causing Elsword to move quickly to get her the donut.

Elesis giggled after putting the last chair down. "It's rather nice to have a second person to boss little Elboy around. Sometimes I am not enough to have him do what I want," she commented and Aisha had an amused smile on her face.

"Pff… I'm not... little," Elsword muttered when he returned back with a donut and a napkin. He handed it to Aisha.

For a moment, their hands touched in which Elesis was watching with curious eyes. Yet both of them doesn't seem to be too bothered by the contact and Aisha took a bite out of the donut. They were oblivious to Elesis' disappointment.

It wasn't long that they heard a light tapping on the glass windows. The three turned their heads to the source of the noise and saw Chung and Eve who were right outside the café. Chung pointed at the door, hinting that they were unable to get it. Eve just stood there, looking emotionless like usual.

"Well shit, I guess I locked the door when we got inside," Elesis snorted and went ahead to unlock the door. She opened the door to let the two inside yet a cold breeze was quick to roll right in.

Both Elsword and Aisha shivered at the same time and Chung laughed. "Well, winter is coming after all," he stated and then smiled brightly at Aisha. "Aisha, it is so nice to see you again!" The blond boy said happily, going right up to her. He gave her a big hug, squeezing her a bit too tight for her liking.

"Haha, it's nice to see you too, Chung. Take it easy though..." Aisha complained, mostly because his clothes felt cold, his jacket most likely. Chung eventually let go of his hug and had a sheepish smile before taking a step back.

"I hope the trip getting here wasn't too unpleasant," Eve said, having a small smile. She even gave Aisha a hug in which the younger girl was happy to return.

"It was fine, besides the thunderstorm the plane went through. I really do miss the both of you guys. I can't believe you let your hair grow, Chung." Aisha was surprised to see Chung's long hair. "I am actually happy for that."

"Oh haha, thanks. I just wish people would stop assuming that I am a girl…" Chung commented.

Elsword let out a fake cough and Elesis went ahead to leave them be. Probably feeling awkward about it as well. As for Eve, she merely nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly Aisha had a hard time to view Chung as a man.

"...anyways! I didn't know you guys work here, in ElCafe," Aisha said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, we all work here. It's not a bad job, especially with friends around to help out. Also, the pay is good, probably since we may be the best café here in Elrios," Chung said in a proud tone. "Though…I have heard that you only came here to look for a better place for your job, right?"

Aisha nodded her head in confirmation. "Yeah, I am hoping you guys can help me with this. We're in a tight spot back home and each day it gets worse and worse," she mumbled, taking another bite of her donut.

"What gets worse and worse?" A different male voice spoke out and everyone noticed Raven and Rena just recently walked in together, the two holding hands.

"Ah, there you two are. I almost thought you guys gonna show up late," Elsword sneered and Raven rolled his eyes.

"Whaat~? Such nonsense you speak of, Elsword. We're never late," Rena said and the two couple let out a small laugh. Both Elsword and Chung glance at each other, knowing too well about the couple. "Besides that, it seems that our precious Aisha is here," Rena said happily, having such a warm smile and pulled Aisha to a hug. Aisha was going to say something but her voice was muffled when her face was right into Rena's boobs, unable to even let out a single word. The poor girl even made an attempt to pull away but Rena's grip didn't waver.

The time Rena finally let go of Aisha, Aisha could finally talk. "Nice to see you again, Rena," Aisha jumbled her words as Raven started to fix Aisha's hair since they gotten a bit messy from the tight hug. "And Raven. It's nice to see the both of you again."

"You look pretty well! Healthy too," Rena commented and gently patted Aisha's cheek.

"Heh, thanks," Aisha said, smiling at her. For a moment, Aisha took a quick glance at Rena's chest. She felt some form of jealousy for the older woman yet she didn't say anymore and just kept on smiling.

"It seems that everyone is here! I already got the coffee set up on the table. Please help yourself to the donuts I left in the middle too," Elesis announced, already have everything set up when they were busy among themselves. She took a seat on one of the chairs, smiling at her handy work.

"As usual, you are the best sister," Elsword complimented, taking a seat right next to Elesis.

"Why, thank you, Elsword!" Elesis said and smiled at her brother. "Such a shame that you're still not getting a raise for flattering me, though," she added, receiving a few chuckles from the two other males.

"Drats."

Everyone settled down on the chairs and were very content with the coffee. Elesis made them after all; her coffees always have such a nice touch that the flavor lingers in for a good while. Not to mention that the donuts were good as well.

"Alright, Aisha, you can start explaining that problem of yours," Elesis said before sipping her hot coffee.

"Right," Aisha said and cleared her throat before she begins her story. "As you know, I live in a place where demons are around but not all are bad as you think…as long as you don't mess with them, that is. About two months ago, a senator recently died of unknown causes and automatically a new one rose into power. You see, senators are just a step lower from being in absolute control of a city from where I live. Yet they still get a lot of authority and unfortunately...the new senator isn't so kind to us specifically. So…this is how it exactly went down…"

 **Two days before Aisha left to Elrios…**

Aisha wiped her forehead and let out a light sigh, happy to finish cleaning up the floor after the tables were moved away thanks to one of her good friend/co-worker. The café, Royal Café, was currently closed after a busy day. She was glad that none of the customers gave trouble them this time today, everyone seemed to be awfully kind despite the past recent events.

"Aisha, are you done with the floor?" A female voice piped up, catching Aisha's attention.

"Ah, yes, mind putting the broom away for me, Ara?" Aisha kindly asked and the other girl nodded.

"Sure, also we will be having a little meeting up in the office. Be sure to be there, you know how our boss hates it when her workers don't show up on time," Ara told Aisha, taking the broom from her.

Aisha nodded and stretched out her arms. "Okay, see you there then," Aisha said before heading over to a hallway. She heard a bell going off yet didn't bother to check since Ara was there to handle on whoever walked in the café. Aisha approached an open doorway and walked in the office.

"Great, now we need to wait for Ara," complained another female voice, a cute one yet not to be taken lightly.

"Ahh..sorry, I told her to put away the broom for me, Lu," Aisha apologized and blinked when she saw Lu having her face planted on the desk, grumbling some unknown things under her breath.

Ciel, Lu's personal servant, was sitting next to her and repeatedly slapping away a wandering hand that tried to steal one of Lu's cookies.

"Peasant, leave the damn cookies alone already," Lu grumbled and stared at a man with white hair who was standing right next to the desk. "I'm not in a mood, Add."

"Tch, don't call me a peasant…" Add grumbled, rubbing his hands as they were already hit by Ciel and Lu just let out a loud sigh.

"I think it's best if we don't stress out Lu too much right now," a blond girl in the room commented and Lu looked pleased.

"Rose gets the idea on how I am feeling right now. You know what? Let's just start without Ara, she eventually will catch on," Lu said and started to sit up a little straighter on her chair. "Now, about Ais-"

"Lu! Karis is here!" Ara interrupted in a shrill voice, causing Lu to perk up suddenly in alarm.

"Aw hell no, not this fucking bitch," Lu grumbled, ignoring Ciel's comment about her language. She quickly gestured Ara to close and lock the door, in which she did. "Okay, okayokayokay. We all going to be just fine...for now," Lu said and turned to Aisha. "You already got your plane ticket, right?" Aisha nodded her head. "Not bad timing at the very least. Since Karis is rather an impatient hoe, I'll just discuss what I want to happen. Aisha, you'll go to Elrios City and have your friends help you on searching for a place that we can stay over for a bit. As for us, we just need to gather up our things, get ourselves a plane ticket and move right on out. I can handle the money issue but it is very important that-" Lu was cut off short once again as there was a knock on the door.

Aisha flinched from the loud knock and everyone took a step back at first. It was really quiet until the door knocked again. Of course, no one bothered to budge. Lu bit her lower lip and look at everyone, suddenly noticed how Add was reaching for a cookie once again.

"…Add, answer it," Lu whispered harshly and the berserker blinked at the sudden order, retreating back his hand.

"Why me?" Add grumbled, glaring at Lu. Before she could even answer, the door was knocked again yet rather hard and more power behind it. Lu aggressively gestured Add to answer it in which he finally complied. He approached the door, taking a glance back at his co-workers before opening up the door. "...Hellooo?"

"Is Lu in there?" A female voice spoke out, sounding impatient and upset.

Add first took the time to look back as if he was actually checking. Lu was busy trying not to make a noise and urged Add to find a way to get rid of Karis as she already recognized the voice. "Uh…yeah no. I hope you realize that it's closing time, miss. How about you come back later, okay? Bye," Add responded, using his usual customer-friendly tone. He closed the door after doing a small wave at Karis and held his breath.

"…"

"…"

The knocking returned and Add took in a deep breath, rolling his eyes at their current situation. He eventually opened the door again and did his very best with his smile. "You're back again? I swore that I said my farewells to you recently…"

"Yes I am back again and you did. Of course, I won't leave until I speak with Lu," Karis responded, sounding awfully upset.

"I already told you, miss. She is not available at this very moment. Please come back later. I don't want to force you out of this shop if you're not willing to cooperate with me," Add said, his tone dropping for a moment to show that he was serious. Everyone behind him gave each other nervous stares.

"Excuse me? Do you know who I am?"

"...should I know?"

"How dare you! I am Karis, your superior!" Add took a step back as Karis was suddenly getting dangerously close to him. "I demand that you step aside or I will do it for yo-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Add quickly slammed the door right in her face which emitted a painful noise of wood hitting skin and bones. Everyone gasped at the sudden brutal act. They were even more surprised that Karis was still standing. She had all sorts of emotions set on her face. Most of it was pure anger.

"Oh my god, you're like one of those bugs that you can't kill in one hit," Add said in disgust as he swiftly landed a solid punch in Karis' face.

Aisha gasped when Add straight up punched Karis in the face and she was knocked out just like that. Unconscious on the floor.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" Lu exclaimed and ran out of the room to check if Karis was actually knocked out cold. She even kicked the girl's body several times. Aisha was just as surprised as Lu.

"How else she will leave? She started to threaten me too and the suspense was too much for me. I just had to use the door to my advantage...and punch her," Add growled though he knew he made a mistake.

"Shit, the time she wakes up, we'll be dead! Okay, Aisha, get that ass of yours on that plane as soon as the day comes! I will be closing the shop from now on. It's a good thing that this ratchet doesn't know where we live," Lu said, repeatedly kicking the woman's body until Ciel forced her to stop.

"What do we do with the body though…?" Ciel asked and everyone stared down at the body.

"…we could kill her right now," Add suggested, having a wicked smile. He suddenly received judgmental stares and frowned at them. "Just a suggestion…"

"No, then more people will be after my royal ass. Just…dump her on the street or something," Lu said and frowned. "Hopefully the time we move out of here, she won't bother to follow after us…"

 **Back to the present time...**

"In truth, I have no idea why Karis is after Lu but she had been threatening us so it felt very unsafe over there. Now here I am, in hopes that you guys can help me...well, help my co-workers and I, with finding a place that we can stay," Aisha said, finishing her story and noticing on how all the donuts were gone from the middle of the table.

"Interesting, very interesting!" Elesis commented, her eyes were wide with curiosity. "Well, we'll do our best to help you guys out, right guys?"

Everyone around the table agreed with Elesis with a nod. Aisha smiled, happy that they are able to help her. She hoped that everyone back home was doing just fine without her.

 **  
Author Notes:**

 **Okay, hmmm I going to stop here for now because I need to like…rest and shit.**

 **Peace out.**

 **[Chapter Updated: 6/6/17]**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Alright if you guys were curious on what I was exactly doing in these past days, I was either drawing or typing up a rough draft of stories. A few smut stories and a brand new Elsword story, in which is still in the making. I like drawing character sheets first before posting things 0v0" so yeah, I'm back for now.**

 **Jet Black Fox & King of the Storm: PRAISE THE ADD X EVE SHIP. cAUSe there is barely any good stories about them out there. Time to make a difference I guess.**

 **Guest: I realized I forgot to mention her name in the damn chapter, so yes, it was Rose. IM STILL DECIDEDING HER CLASS THOUGH.**

 **KnightSpark: Excellent question! Why Lu did called Karis a hoe? Hm….this chapter should probably explain what Karis did.**

 **Rated M for many reasons, like foul language, BUT IF THERE SOMETHING REALLY NAUGHTY GOING DOWN, I will put a warning. Don't worry; I'll save all of your virgin eyes. Though, it won't happen in this chapter, heh.**

 **Coffee Wars**

 **Chapter Three: Early Arrivals**

Aisha was staring hard at her phone screen, rereading the message she recently received. She wanted to find the message simply humorous yet it may not be the best reaction out of it. Her friends were busy chatting away, telling a couple of stories to each other that hasn't been mentioned before. Before, the purple hair girl nearly asked if they were going to open the shop any time soon, yet she didn't want to ruin their story telling. Elesis haven't really mentioned anything about opening the café for today, so she assume today was everyone's day off.

Though the text message was rather troubling, and humorous, yet troubling. She repeated the words in her head, unsure what to do exactly since the past events happened too quickly. Aisha sighs softly and pinched the bridge of her nose, a common habit of hers when she feels troubled or stressed. _I feel like I should say something…they can probably help me in this..._ Aisha stares at her chattering her friends and cleared her throat after a minute.

"Hey guys, I have some troubling news," Aisha said, closing her phone and putting away in her pocket.

"Oh, yeah? Is it more troubling than the time Elsword got stuck in the spider webs and made it out without his pants?" Raven questioned, moving his head to the side just to dodge the crumbled up napkin ball that was thrown at him. Their current topic were based on the time when Raven, Rena, Elsword, Chung, Eve, and Aisha went to a rather interesting place in the city in which they needed to find 25 fake spiders in a dark room by going through the ropes, aka spider webs. The ropes could stretch but there were multiples of them and it was rather hard to squeeze through, whether above or below.

"Hush, we don't speak about those dark times," Elsword grumbled yet the two chuckled from the past memory.

"Heh, good times," Rena commented, smiling in amusement yet was waiting to hear on what Aisha have to say.

"Err, not exactly, but those were some great times. Here is the news…My boss and coworkers have a change of plans and are coming right away to Elrios City," Aisha explained and closed her eyes momentarily. "Apparently something happened back at home and they are taking the next flight to Elrios as we speak."

"Woah, no kiddin?" Chung questioned as his eyes widen in surprise. Everyone had a similar reaction on their face from the sudden news.

"Yeah, their text is rather confusing to understand their situation but I am hoping I can be taken back to the airport to possibly see them when they arrive?" Aisha requested and Elsword jumped right onto his feet.

"Not to worry, Elesis can drive you right back!" Elsword said, trying to get Elesis on her feet by pulling up her arm in which she didn't budge just yet.

"Woah hold on, you did say they are taking the next flight, right? Let's just wait for an hour or two at least since I'm sure it takes a while for them to get over here. Text your buddies to text you back when they arrive. Then we all can go together and help the best we can," Elesis suggested, pulling her arm away from Elsword who pouted at his sister.

"May I add another suggestion? We could be useful to them by booking in a couple of hotel rooms near by the airport since they got nowhere to stay here. I'm sure it won't be long until they find a new home so I can cover up the three days of staying in," Eve said calmly, stirring her cup of coffee around.

"Aw, I knew Eve was generous," Elsword praised the queen until she clear their throat.

"I'm not paying for their food, I am sure they have their own money, even after spending it on plane tickets. Same goes for transportation. I may be rich, but I can't spend a lot of money like that."

"Tsk. Oh well, I think that is good enough for them," Elesis chuckled as she nodded her head. "Alright, I am sure they would be pleased that our Eve was at least a bit generous to give them a roof over their heads."

Aisha nodded her head in agreement, yet she was still rather curious on how her group was doing at the very moment.

 _ **Meanwhile at the airport, departure to Elrios…**_

"Woah! Look Mr. Add! Look at those big planes!" Ara said in such amazement, her face pressing against the clear glass to get a good look at the large planes, almost having a child-like appearance.

"Ara, get your face off the glass. Do you even know how many people also touch that glass? Get over here, we are getting on the plane soon," Add scolded and sighed when Ara did what he says and stands next to him. "Still got your plane ticket?"

"Yep!"

"…I don't see it on you." Add frowns at the woman, crossing his arms. Even though Ara was practically an adult, she can be a bit childish from time to time. He remember from their quick ride to the airport that Ara said on how she never seen or been on the plane before. She said it in such wonder, as if she wasn't aware that other cars were chasing them down. It was very exhilarating, the chase to be exact. He looked away momentarily to see if everyone else was gathered up.

There was Lu who was impatient to get on the plane already, Ciel who was trying to calm down Lu yet it just makes it worse for the small girl, and then there was Rose, who was just patiently waiting to leave the hell hole they called "home".

The past recent events happened so fast, it almost felt like a blur to Add whenever he recalled it. For sure, he remembered when Lu had to abandon her coffee drink, meaning that she threw it at Karis when she walked through their café door once again. Then everyone managed to get inside the so called "get-away car" and drive right over to the airport. A lot of other things happened during their drive here, but Add was the driver. He can't continuously look back at his co-workers whenever he hears a scream. Yet for sure, Karis was chasing them down. Lu repeatedly told Add to try a different route to shake her off their tail. It worked, but everyone was so tensed up the time they arrived at the airport and immediately bought plane tickets.

"Okay, I am confident that Karis got her lovely friends, burn up our place and destroyed our home. The only good thing is that, she can't really chase us down, thank the gods for that. The time we get over to Elrios City, we can restart our life and everyone can live happily ever after," Lu said and was taking in deep breaths.

"Lu, I would love to be reminded on why that crazy bitch is chasing, not only you, but everyone else who works with you," Add grumbled.

"Oh Add. You and your brain wouldn't understand women," Lu said and let out a shaky laugh when he casted a glare down at her. "Heheh. Anyways, remember how I told you that I was second in line to run this city? I had power back then, and by power, I mean money. You can do anything with money. So by the time our old man disappeared, it was my turn to step up. Though unfortunately Karis saw her opportunity to get me framed and they kicked me right out of the circle. I was still rich, I thought I could manage and run a business with my money I have left over, yet I owe Karis a lot of money from way back when we were 'friends' and thus, I got myself bottom of the food chain. I still got a good amount of money, but apparently Karis want every cent I have. I can't give her that! Though she begun to threaten me for the past months, nothing happened after her threats and honestly, I don't think I ever did anything wrong to make her treat me this badly. Her threats eventually creased, everything was normal and suddenly… she sent me a letter."

"…a letter," Add repeated and raised an eyebrow at his small boss. "…wow, very threatening."

"Shut it! It is what was in the letter that got me on my toes! Anyways, I was surprised myself when I got a letter, and fucking hell, it was from the new mayor of this city. The letter said that if I don't pay back the city, aka Karis, then they will remove my little cute business, remove my home which everyone lives in since I am that nice, and they will force me to give my money to them in which we all will end up living in the slumps. The only way out of this city, is the airport. The mayor controls the walls that surround us, but not this airport. I plan myself ahead at that time, which I had Ciel pack up all your necessary belongings when you were sleeping," Lu explained.

"Huh..no wonder you were comfortable leaving right away," Rose commented. "But..we didn't have luggages in the car..?" She added in confusion.

"I also had Ciel put our luggage in reservation under my name. So when the system here checks in the passengers and sees my name, then that is when they know that they need to put those luggages into the plane that we all are boarding in. Genius, aren't I, Add?" Lu said in pride as Add stared at Lu hard.

"…you have been reading one of my escape plans I put in my diary..." He mumbled and Lu stared right back at him.

"Well what kind of man has a diary lying around?" She shot back.

"It always stayed in my room; you must have sneaked in when I wasn't around at that time…."

"I just happened to walk right by and saw a cookie sitting there on your desk untouched with the door open…I couldn't let that cookie slide..."

Add sharply inhaled in, and exhaled slowly to control his temper. Lu was watching him and a small smirk was creeping up on her face. "Let's just…get in the plane..." Add growled and walked away once he heard his plane ticket number being called.

Lu watched Add walked away and felt like she just won a battle. Though Ciel leaned down to Lu's ear to give in on what he had to say. "You know, you shouldn't be going through people's privacy whenever you see the chance to..." Ciel murmured in her ear and Lu shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, he'll thank me when he realized I told you to pack his little floating toys he created," Lu said and pecked Ciel's cheek before she walked away to aboard the plane. Ciel let out a sigh and straighten up a bit, yet he was stopped by Ara who had a curious look on her face.

"Say, how long have you and Lu been together?' She asked curiously to the albino man.

"Ah…about 3 years," Ciel commented after thinking about it.

"Woah, 3 years? And you two aren't married?" Ara said in surprised, causing Ciel to quickly rethink back.

"I-I am sorry, I though you meant how long I worked with her," he stuttered, slightly embarrassed for getting confused with Ara's question.

"Well, I'm not surprised Ara got confused, since Lu did kiss your cheek," Rose added in and smiled at Ciel before heading on to the plane.

"It is n-not like that at all…" Ciel stuttered even more; suddenly feeling flustered as Ara observed his reaction. The woman then smiled wide and pulls Ciel along with her to aboard the plane.

"If it is not like that, then you two must be really good friends to be comfortable with kisses," Ara said in such an innocent tone and Ciel continued to fluster about it as he was led to the plane. He never viewed Lu as a romantic type, yet it still can't be helped that someone viewed them as a couple!

The five had gotten onto their plane and it won't be long that they departed from their old hometown. Of course, none were aware of the troubles that they may bring over to Elrios City.

 _ **Somewhere in a dark alley…**_

"You fools! How could you lose them?!" Karis snarled at her henchmen, they slightly cowered in fear from her angry voice. She had an icepack on her face, so it was somewhat hard to take her seriously.

"K-karis, you wouldn't understand," one of the henchmen muttered yet was completely shut down when the woman threw her pack at the henchman's face.

"I just might kill where you stand, you all failed me enough," she growled as the henchmen desperately started to beg for life. Before she could even lifted a finger, her phone started to ring in her pockets.

" _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me~"_

The henchmen stopped their begging and stared at Karis with a poker face from the choice of ringtone. Karis felt awkward too, since the atmosphere wasn't so menacing like before. She slowly reached for her phone and took it out to check the caller ID.

 **Ran**

After a couple of seconds of the phone ringing, Karis finally answered the call. "I am busy," she grumbled in annoyance.

"Ah, you are? Did you manage to catch those people..?" A cool voice responded from the other line.

"Tch, no. I am still busy anyways," Karis growled and let out a sigh.

"Hm, no matter. I am just calling you that they left the area, completely," Ran said.

Karis's eyes sharpened at the sudden news. "Why you asked me if I catch them then!" She snarled angrily at the phone and heard him starting to laugh lightly.

"Just to see you struggle over something so simple," Ran chuckled darkly.

"Then why not take my place and chase them yourself..."

"I have better things to do than that, my dear friend. Though I checked in on where they are heading to. Elrios City, sounds familiar?"

Karis's glare ceased from the familiar location and slowly nodded her head. "Hm…yeah, but I can't simply leave my spot…though…I can send over a couple of friends to get them back here," she slowly said and eyed at her henchmen who were quiet majority of the time.

"Do as you wish, just don't get gray hairs from stressing over this." Karis angrily ended the call after Ran's comment and whipped her head at the henchmen who were huddled together, away from Karis's reach.

"Hey…I have a new job for you…See it as redemption."

 _ **AN:**_ **REVIEWS TO KEEP ME GOING. But shit, this is NOT want I want the story to turn out to be :D at least something interesting is happening now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** ***weak ass smile* and here's updated class list after thinking hard about it, including ages:**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight (Age: 18)**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master (Age: 20)**

 ***Rena: Wind Sneaker (Age: welp)**

 **Raven: Blade Master (Age: 28)**

 ***Eve: Code Empress (Age: ...*squints* well...Rena is definitely older than Eve)**

 ***Chung: Iron Paladin (Age: 18)**

 ***Ara: Sakra Devanam (Age: 20)**

 **Elesis: Grand Master (Age: 21)**

 **Add: Lunatic Psyker (Age: 21)**

 ***Lu: Noblesse (Age: Oh lol)**

 **Ciel: Dreadlord (Age: 27)**

 ***Rose: Optimus (Age: 23)**

 ***changed classes**

 _ **KnightSpark:**_ **Yes! Chloe will definitely make an appearance and I can say that she might show up soon!**

 _ **King of the Storm:**_ **let them fuck. FULL ON SUPPPPOOOORRRRTTTT!**

 _ **Guest1:**_ **hmmm..well yeah Raven x Rena and...are you...suggesting...an orgy with Elboy? Not to mention incest is not in my book of "things I'm okay with". Also, yeah, Optimus seem suited**

 _ **Guest2:**_ **I am sorry for making you wait, friend ;n; same goes to rest of you guys! I have a clear mind on this now**

 **Now, about our lovely angel boy, Ain. He will be introduced later on, and trust me, more shit will happen at the time he shows up. He just going to be safe for now. And...yeah, chapter 4 guys**

 **Coffee Wars**

 **Chapter Four: Finally Here**

 _Snoooooooore_

Add shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to watch a movie with his arms folded and having two sleeping heads resting on his shoulders. He felt one of them drooling on his clothes after noticing a certain wet feel on his shoulder as the other one was in deep sleep. The plane they're in was in the air for about two hours. They announced that they'll be landing soon. Add was happy.

 _Snoooooooooooore_

Not yet anyways. He can hear the other two of the group talking to each other. Add know for a fact that they're discussing the possible future for us all; housing and their business. For sure, their coffee will be missed in their own home. They were seriously the best out of anyone, from what Add knows. Especially when it comes down to Ciel's bakery skills. Everyone in the group is pretty impressive. Though Add felt glad to get a chance to restart, he feels like he needed one. New people to meet and a new environment, it was a nice thought.

 _Snooooooooooorrrrreeeeeeeeeeee_

"Oh my god," Add grumbled in annoyance and decided that it was now best to wake them up. They were close to their destination and he doesn't want to hear another snuffle out of Ara. "Hey, Ara. Rose. Get up already, use someone else's shoulder," he said in a tight tone to express his annoyance. Add had to poke them awake since they didn't stir at his voice. Rose woke up after a few pokes, slowly moving away from Add to stretch out her arms.

"Oof...sorry about that," Rose apologized to the man with a tired voice and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, at least you're not the one snoring and drooling on me," Add sighed, poking Ara even more after she didn't respond. After a couple of seconds, Ara finally woke up.

"Huh?" Ara mumbled, rubbing her eyes and moved away from the man. "O-oh I fell asleep?"

"Yeah, we're landing soon so I just want to wake you guys up," Add explained and stretches out his arm since it was all cooped up when his shoulders were used as pillows.

"Oh wow! You think Aisha will be there at the airport waiting for us?" Ara said, excitement in her voice.

"Most likely, just sit tight and wait until the seatbelt sign goes on," Add said as Rose went ahead to get her glasses and put them on.

"Ah! You two awakened! Good, I wish to discuss plans with you after talking about it with Ciel," Lu piped up as she stood up on her seat and looking over at the three.

"Lu don't stand like that..." Ciel said to her, wanting to have her seated. "We can discuss it when we have a place to stay, just sit down for now."

"Ah, fine. We will discuss it later. Just sit tight everyone, it won't be long," Lu said and slumped back in her seat. Add let out a sigh and look around on the plane, was reminded that they were the only ones on the plane.

 _ **Back at Elrios City**_

Elesis picked up her car keys and look at the rest of the group. "Well, maybe I need a second car around to help me pick up the poor guys. Who is willing, and no Elsword, not yet at least," she said to them.

"What? Well, why not? I know I am a little shaky when it comes to driving but I do need to practice every once in awhile," Elsword complained after putting his hand down.

"A little shaky?" Raven questioned with a smile on his face. "Elsword, you nearly run over William on the other day."

"...What if he was asking for it?" Elsword mumbled, folding his arms.

Elesis sigh until Aisha raised her hand. "Yes?"

"I can keep watch on Elsword if he is really willing to drive. I'll be his second pair of eyes to watch out for certain stuff he might miss when driving," Aisha suggested to her.

"Hmm...oh. Alright, I guess I'll trust you on that," Elesis said with a nod of her head. "Then, we're off! Elsword, you can use Hagus' car since he let us borrow it for the week." She tossed him a set of keys for the other car.

"Aha sweet," Elsword said in excitement, smiling at Aisha for helping get a chance at driving.

"Well, I hope you guys don't mind if we prep for tomorrow's work. We basically used up the donuts we have for today," Rena said.

"Go on ahead, I welcomed it," Elesis said to the three who will be staying back which is Raven, Rena, Eve, and Chung. With that, Elesis got out of the shop along with Elsword and Aisha right behind her. "I am going to drive in front so you can just follow me. Maybe I can show off on how you really drive a car," Elesis said to her brother.

"Oh, fine by me. Are we going to bring them back here?" Elsword asked.

"Couldn't hurt. Ah, maybe Eve will contact that hotel of hers to make reservations for your friends, Aisha. I'll give her a call once we pick them up to see whether we should bring them to the hotel or not."

"Sounds great," Aisha agreed. "I am sure they'll appreciate the help you guys are giving to them."

"Well, I feel like it's wrong not to after you told us that story. Not to mention I feel like Elsword will nag me about it," Elesis commented and the brother gave her a frown. "Joking!~ let's hurry now."

Elesis got to her car as the other two went ahead to a decent brown truck that Elsword will be driving. Elesis was still nervous for her brother and just hoped Aisha won't be much of a distraction for him. She turned on her engine and start to pull out the street, relieved to see that Elsword was following along in the brown truck. She made sure her rear mirrors were angled right to even make sure he was focusing. So far the two seem to be talking to chat other, both having smiles. It puts Elesis at ease.

"Hey, are you really a bad driver? I don't think I seen you drive before..." Aisha said to Elsword as he was following after Elesis though kept his distance between the two cars.

"Well...only when I feel nervous. Elesis usually make me feel nervous whenever she sits next time when I am driving," Elsword answered, taking in a deep breath. "But I am feeling fine at the moment."

"Is it because...I am here with you?" Aisha questioned, glancing at him before focusing on the road ahead.

"Err...I guess so," Elsword replied and had a slight smile on his face.

"...If it helps, you are doing fine so far. Also, stop sign."

"Oh..! Thanks."

 _ **Later on...**_

Two cars are parked in the parking lot of the airport and the three made their way into the building. They stick around to the luggage claim area, believing that Aisha's friends will show up around there at the time they arrive. They took a seat at a couple of empty chairs and waited around, often making small talk. Though Elsword and Aisha were happy to talk with one and other. Elesis know that they do miss each other and wonder if they had any sort of relationship before except for being good friends. Probably not, Elsword would have mentioned it before to her before picking up Aisha in the first place. Yet Elesis is not sure on how she should feel about the purple haired girl. She hopes to learn more about her during her stay in Elrios.

"Ah...I think that's them!" Aisha piped up, standing up from her chair. Elesis turn her head to see a group of people walking out from the check out point. Two of them had an excited look, two look tired, and one seems to be neutral with a small smile of amusement at everyone's behavior.

In fact, Elesis couldn't help but eye at the girl with the small smile in curiosity. She was feeling strange after studying her, but she doesn't know what is the strange feeling. She realized the two left her to greet the newcomers and slowly got off her chair to follow them.

"Aisha! It's been forever!" Lu greeted the girl happily.

"Actually it was only about a day that we last saw her," Add grumbled and shut his mouth after Lu hushed him.

"I just can't believe you guys are here, three days early. Did Karis really hunted you down?" Aisha questioned.

"Yeah, Add's fault really, for punching her."

"Um, no. Your fault for dumping her in a random alley," Add snapped at Lu.

"I'm pretty sure she is agitated at the punch you gave her," Ara said and Add gave a sigh.

"She should be happy I didn't break anything on her face. I don't normally hit girls," snorted the man as Ciel only chuckled.

"Oo, are these two your friends you talked about?" Lu said as she looked at Elsword and Elesis who stood behind Aisha.

"Yeah, this is Elsword and his sister, Elesis," Aisha chimed.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Elsword greeted.

"We know about your issues back at your old home, so we are nice enough to offer you a place to stay for awhile until you can find your own place to stay in this city," Elesis said with a small wave of a greeting.

"How generous, I think we really need it," Ciel said as Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"Hm! As long we don't have to pay much for this.." Add said and Elesis smiled.

"Our friend, Eve, own a hotel along with her family. She won't charge you for staying at the hotel, you just need to pay for everything else, though. Like food and transportation," the sister explained.

"We ought to thank Eve for being this nice to a bunch of strangers in this city! Aisha, you really have good friends," Lu said happily.

"Heh, we can offer a ride too so you can get to the hotel if you need it," Aisha said and Elsword nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds good to me, and I think the luggage are showing up," Rose said as the luggage started to appear on the moving treadmill next to them.

"Excellent, let's grab our stuff then," Lu said and the five went ahead to check the baggage.

"You gonna call Eve?" Elsword asked Elesis as she took out her phone.

Elesis nodded her head and dialed up the number. She briefly talked to the girl and was glad to hear that she did make reservations for the newcomers. They get three rooms which held two beds each. It was perfect for them though it occurred to her that Aisha wanted to stay at their place before. Of course, she doesn't mind if she does stay off but best to check in with her on that.

"Aisha, I was wondering if you going to stay with your friends this time around?" Elesis asked the girl.

"Oh hmm...It can't hurt and I don't want to be a bother with you guys," Aisha said.

"Weh? It's never a bother," Elsword added in quickly. "But...ah alright, you guys do need to talk about how you going to live here, so pretty much the best thing to do is to stick together..."

Elesis swore she detected some sort of disappointment in Elsword's tone but he kept up the grin of his.

"Thanks, good thing my stuff is still in your car, Elesis," Aisha said and Elesis nodded her head.

"Alright we're set here," Lu announced, causing Elesis to look over.

Everyone got a hold on their luggage, yet everyone had an unsure look on their face. Basically, all the luggage are the same; blue color and large size. Though they all do have the same tags on them.

"Ah, the truck is pretty much good to carry all those luggage," Elsword commented quietly.

Elesis silently agreed and led everyone outside to the parking lot. Everyone helped to get the luggage onto the truck and Elesis gave the group information about the hotel and the number of bedrooms. Everyone was pretty much pleased and hopped on the vehicles to get going and rest up for the rest of the day. The group separated out since the truck is able to carry more passengers yet Add asked if it was fine to actually sit at the back. Elsword, confused by the request, let him do so. Even Aisha wasn't sure what Add wanted to do by sitting the back. That just leads Lu, Ciel, Rose, and Ara to be with Elesis.

Elesis was first to drive out, somewhat feeling comfortable since Elsword didn't have any trouble driving with Aisha next to him. The both of them know where the hotel is at so it won't be much trouble. Elsword was just waiting for Add to get comfortable on the back of the truck, shifting the luggage around before driving off. Add waited around for a moment, sitting down with the luggage nearby and had his back pressed against the car. It wasn't long that he took out a camera once they got out of the parking lot and got a good view of the city; the tall buildings with the clear sky and showing off the rich healthy scenery as they were many trees around, plants and all that blends pretty well with the buildings. It made him rather excited about the place, nothing seems to be damaging the whole city in general and he went ahead to take pictures. He has his reasons for the pictures, mostly personal reasons. Add planned ahead to take more once they finally settle down.

"Does he take pictures wherever he goes?" Elsword asked Aisha after checking the rear mirrors out of curiosity.

"Huh...yes...I remember he did the same when Lu brought him over from a different place. She wouldn't say where he is from," Aisha explained. "His name is Add by the way."

"Is he planning to be a...uh...photographer?"

"Hm, no. He has different plans for the future. I won't say what is it exactly, I think it is best if you have him to explain it to you," Aisha answered. "Warning, he is testy. Don't bother him too much."

"Ooh...gotcha."

It wasn't long that the hotel was in the view, and it was an impressive looking one. Aisha looked at it with awe as Add at the back paused his picture taking to stare at the hotel. It was definitely magnificent. Tall and proud, its mirrors looking clean and sharp as some reflect the light from the sun. It had a golden hue within the mirrors and had a sense of superiority. It impressed Add.

Within minutes, they were right in front of the hotel and a man seems to be waiting for their arrival. Yet it was no man, but a nasod robot. It stood by as the cars arrived at the front, having its arms behind its back and patiently wait for them to get out of the car. Once everyone did, it bowed in greetings and held out a hand.

"Welcome, outsiders of Elrios City. My name is Oberon and I am happy to serve you all for the day at our beloved hotel, Atlas Hotel. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

 **AN: *stares at you like in office***

 **KEK.**


End file.
